


A Day's Work

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mechanic Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah often goes to work with her fiancé, just so they can spend time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mrs-pants47 on tumblr who requested some Hannah/Kim

Sometimes, Hannah just liked to spend her days watching Kim work on cars. The work shop was usually full, with pick up trucks or the occasional speciality car - like her friend Cas’ Lincoln Continental. Kim spent most of her days working on the vehicles, gracefully moving from car to car with a tool in hand. The only other person who worked at the shop was a young woman called Tracy Bell, so Kim definitely had her plate full, but she didn’t complain.

Hannah wasn’t one for the hard labour, she spent her time writing for a nature magazine. Still, she could appreciate the beauty of the craft. Kim was definitely talented at what she did - she could bring back cars from near death. Once someone came in with their suspension completely shot and twenty minutes to get it back on the road. Kim had managed to weld some scrap metal to create a new suspension, and did it in only 15 minutes. To say Kim was talented was an understatement. 

Kim coughed, letting Hannah know that they had reached the garage. Their drive to the garage was so early, Hannah let herself doze off in the passenger seat. Tracy Bell was already waiting outside the garage with her own car, tinkering with the engine. Sometimes Tracy was such a gearhead, all she wanted was to improve the sound of the engine on her own car. As they climbed out of the car, she greeted Hannah and Kim with a friendly smile and a wave.

“Mornin’ boss,” she grinned. Kim nodded, unlocking the door to the garage.

“Morning Tracy Bell,” Kim replied, pulling the shutter door up. “Listen, Hannah, we’re kinda backed up today, so Tracy isn’t going to be able to man the front desk at all…” Smiling, Hannah nodded at her fiancé.

“Of course,” Hannah laughed, following Kim and Tracy into the garage. As Kim said, there were more cars than usual, most with half engines falling out or windows missing. Tracy Bell immediately moved straight to a Dodge Charger, popping the hood with practiced ease. On the other hand, Kim traipsed over to the biggest truck on the floor - it belonged to the scrap guy, Bobby Singer. It was the biggest commission they had, so it was the most urgent. 

The sound of metal on metal filled the room, the sound was a comfort to Hannah. She hung up her blazer on the back of the chair, wheeling it up to the desk. There was a laptop and a phone on the desk to book appointments, but Hannah knew there was Word software on the system. It meant that she could work on her magazine articles while Kim worked on her cars. They could spend the whole day working on what they needed to do.

The morning wasn’t all that busy. Hannah had plenty of time to work on her article (these month’s issue was about the benefits of bee keepers.) while in between phone calls. There were only a couple of book-ins, people asking for MOTs or a regular servicing, and not a single soul came through the doors. Hannah was hopeful that there wouldn’t be a single breakdown all day.

By the time it came to 11am, Hannah’s stomach was starting to rumble. Pulling on her blazer, she called out to her friends.

“I’m going to get some lunch, do you want anything?” She asked. Tracy Bell pulled out from under an Impala, and Kim appeared from behind Bobby’s truck. 

“Grab me a BLT, would ya?” Kim smiled, wiping the grease off her hands with an old rag. 

“A can of coke would be great,” Tracy added. “And maybe a burger? I’m kinda hungry.“ 

Hannah laughed, heading out the door. She grabbed the keys to Kim’s car off the front desk, skipping towards the vehicle. She drove for about ten minutes into the town centre, to a place familiar to her. Hannah and Kim had gone on many dates to The Roadhouse bar, as the chef, Ellen made excellent food. As soon as she walked through the door, Ellen greeted her with a broad smile.

"Can I get a BLT for Kim, a burger for Tracy Bell, and I’d like a cheese and onion panini, please,” Hannah relayed as she walked over to the bar. Ellen nodded, shifting to the back for a second before reappearing. “Can I have three cans of coke, too?" 

"Comin’ up, Han,” Ellen grinned, reaching into a mini fridge and slamming down the coke on the counter. “How’s life?”

“It’s going great, my articles are gaining more traction, Kim’s garage is expanding,” Hannah replied, smile plastered to her face. 

“That’s great, Hun’, glad things are good,” Ellen told her sincerely. Hastily, Ellen looked back into the kitchen, cursing under her breath before running back there. There were sounds of crashing and clattering, another curse or two from Ellen before she reappeared. In her hands were three take-out boxes for Hannah to take.

“How much do I owe you?” Hannah asked, reaching into her pocket for change. 

“Don’t be silly,” Ellen waved her off. “Just make sure Kim buffs up my car real nice next time.” She winked, shoving the boxes into her arms. Gratefully, Hannah took the boxes and waved her goodbye.

When she got back to the garage, Kim and Tracy Bell were just cleaning up for lunch. Tracy undid her overalls, revealing a plaid shirt and denim shorts, but Kim just tied the sleeves of her jumpsuit around her waist. They both had happy expressions, eyeing up the take-out boxes Hannah’s arms. 

“Thanks babe,” Kim grinned, planting a sloppy on Hannah’s cheek. Hannah raised her eyebrow, letting Kim shift away before pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. 

“God guys, save it for the bedroom!” Tracy joked, slapping Hannah on the arm before stealing the boxes from her grip. Hannah was pretend angry at Tracy, but quickly began to laugh. Tracy handed out the take-out cartons before grabbing her coke from Hannah’s pocket. Kim gladly took her own food and handed Hannah hers. They sat around the computer desk, Hannah on Kim’s lap and Tracy on the wheely chair. They laughed through the whole lunch break, Tracy telling the story of when the IT chick who set up the web server - a nice girl name Charlie - tried to hit on her and accidentally punched her in the face. It was one of Hannah’s favourite story of Tracy Bell’s. 

Sometimes, Hannah liked to go to work with Kim to watch her work on the cars. But more importantly, Hannah liked to spend her lunch times with her fiancé - soon to be wife - joking with her two best friends. As she stared at her engagement ring, Hannah thought she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Happy New Years everyone!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> If you want to request something, here's my [ ask! ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask) Don't hesitate to talk to me I promise I won't bite!


End file.
